


Don't get In My Way, Miss Cole

by MrsHannibalLecter (StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife)



Category: Anthony Hopkins - Fandom
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shy, daddy - Freeform, personal assistant, welsh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/MrsHannibalLecter
Summary: I'm sorry it took so long!!!!!3rd chapter is coming soon! 
 
Please tell me what you think





	1. Chapter 1

Lilly looked down at her feet while she sat nervous in the waiting room.  
“You’ll do fine!” Lilly’s friend Kate said. “I mean, I’ll probably get it.” she pointed to her cleavage that was almost spilling out of her top. “He’s still a man, Lil. And I know how to get what I want.”  
Lilly frowned, “I don’t think that’s gonna work on Mr. Hopkins, Kate.” she rolled her eyes.  
“Please! Just because he’s some sweet old man doesn’t mean he doesn’t like a good show.” Lilly looked at the lady who walked through the door that leads to his office. She was gorgeous. How can she even compete with all these drop dead gorgeous ladies.  
“He’s not just gonna hire anyone with big boobs, Kate.”  
Kate laughed, “I forgot you’re in love with him. He’s so perfect, Kate! Oh I love him so!” She tried a bad impression of Lilly.   
Lilly’s heart started to pound.  
“I’m not…. In love with him. I just admire him. A lot. And I don’t sound like that!”   
“Yeah. Sure.”   
Lilly was about to retaliate but a man stuck his head out from behind the door.  
“Kate Prince? You’re next.”   
“Wish me luck!” She winked at Lilly and pushed her boobs up.  
‘Yeah good luck,’ Lilly thought, rolling her eyes. Her leg began to bounce and she chewed on her bottom lip. Nervous habit. After Kate it was her turn and she was nervous as Hell. She was going to be face to face with him. Sir Anthony Hopkins. Someone who she thought she would never get to meet in person. And now here she is… Applying for his personal assistant.  
“If I blush…” Lilly quietly scolded herself. God, she wanted to already be in there talking to HIM.  
“Well that went well!” She looked up to see Kate walking over to her with a big smile on her face.  
'She probably got it.’ Lilly thought, 'She is more qualified then I am..’  
“How did it go?”   
“I probably got it. He said his agent would be in touch.” she sat down next to her. “He seems YOUR type, Lil. Old and Wealthy.” Kate laughed, “He does have pretty blue eyes. And he even wants me call him Tony.”   
“I don’t have a type, Kate. And everyone calls him Tony.”  
“Lilly Cole! You’re up.”  
Lilly turned to Kate in a panic. “I don’t think I can.”  
Kate grabbed her shoulders , “You’ll do fine! Just be yourself.” She unbuttoned the first two buttons on Lilly’s black blouse. “Now go.”  
Lilly reluctantly got up and walked towards the door and the man starring at her.<br>  
“You Lilly Cole?” he asked, looking her up and down.  
“Y-yes, I am.” She tried her best to smile even though with the look he gave her… She wanted to punch him.  
“Alright. Mr. Hopkins with see you now.” He started to walk down the hall.   
'Woah… Mr. Hopkins with see you now.. Little 50 Shades Of Grey.’   
Lilly rushed to even keep up with the man. When she did finally catch up, he stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway. <br>  
“He’s waiting. Go on in.”  
Lilly smiled at the man and nodded.  
“Good luck.” Was all he said as he turned to walk away.  
She breathed in and out. 'You can do this…’ Lilly touched the handle, took a deep breath and turned it slowly.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long!!!!!  
> 3rd chapter is coming soon! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you think

Lilly turned the knob and opened the door slowly. Her heart was pounding when she looked up from the floor and met the blue eyes of....him, sitting at his large dark wood desk. The man she wanted to meet smiled at her.   
"You must be Lilly Cole." He addressed her cool like with the same voice she could recognize anywhere. 'Okay this is happening! wait... Answer! Say something!' Lilly panicked, closed the door and moved to the center of his office. Which was filled with personal pictures and books. And a beautiful view of L.A.  
"Y..yes! That's me." She rushed out, trying her best not to blush. 'Just be cool, Lilly.'  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Cole. Please sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of the desk. Lilly nodded, moved to sit down. "Hope you didn't mind the wait."  
"Oh no. It's perfectly fine. I didn't wait long anyways. And it's a honor to meet you, Mr. Hopkins." She crossed her legs which was hard to do... due to her pencil skirt Kate made her wear. It was tight and a little short. A lot more daring then she usually wears. Mr. Hopkins smiled at her warmly.  
"So.." he trailed off, looking down at the papers on his desk. "Have you ever been a Personal Assistant before?"  
'Crap... He just had to start with that one. Don't lie!' Lilly's heart was going to beat out of her chest. If she told the truth he'd probably send her out. Damn her inexperience.  
"Um well," Here we go.. moment of truth. "I've never been a PA before, but I'm a really fast learner."  
"So you've never been a PA before and yet you want be one? What made you change careers?"  
"What made me change? Well," Maybe now was a good time to lie? She didn't want to chance it. "I've always wanted to be a PA. The money is good and I can devote my whole time and self to my boss." And I get to be around you. Probably good she left that part out.  
"I see." Anthony leaned forward.  
"Having someone telling me what to do is comforting. Helps my slight anxiety." Was that too much? She was only telling the truth after all. A silence broke out between them. It wasn't an awkward pause but a comfortable one. Lilly averted her eyes to his hands, which rests on his desk. Large hands that she wished would touch her dormant body.   
After what seemed like minutes, he spoke. "I can understand that."  
She looked up to him, smiling his charming smile.   
"You understand?" Him? Understand her? No way. "How? But you're you!" Lilly was baffled.  
"Yes," he chuckled. "I've had my fair share of anxiety in my time, Miss Cole. Believe it or not."  
"Forgive me, Sir. I-"  
"It's alright. Though I still have those feelings, I've learned to just let them be. What ever happens .. happens. Take deep breaths and let it go." He gave her a shrug.  
Lilly couldn't fathom she'd be sitting in front of THE Sir Anthony Hopkins talking about Anxiety. Maybe she should approach it like he does.  
"Thank you, Sir." A light blush rushed to her cheeks.  
"For what?"  
"For not sending me out once I told you I didn't have any prior experience."  
"I couldn't do that you seem so nice. And besides, I think you'd be a loyal PA. "  
Lilly smiled, her hopes rising. "Really? Thank you, Sir."  
"You know after all the girls I've seen today, only a few have stood out."  
'Kate's probably one of them' Lilly rolled her eyes.  
"I bet." She murmured under her breath.  
"How are you with planning and scheduling?" He looked down at the list of names on the paper, biting his lower lip. Though Lilly was trying to be as professional as she could but with him, it's so hard. She just wants to lean over the desk and kiss him.  
'But that wouldn't be a good idea.' she reminded herself.  
"I'm excellent at both actually. Comes with the anxiety. Planning helps me relax and lets my brain rest." She chuckled.  
"I see. And taking calls? Most times I'd rather just be left alone.. But in the world of acting, you can't really be left alone. So I will ask you to take the calls if they don't require me personally." He smiled at her.  
"Of course," She nodded, "I can do that. Completely understand about the wanting to be left alone. It Probably annoys you, right? I would get old after awhile."  
"Yes, it does. But I'm used to it now. Doesn't affect me like it used to when I was younger. Even though back then I was a nobody." Anthony looked at his hands for a moment, remembering something. Lilly really wanted to know what he was thinking. He looked up and smiled at her, warmly. Almost apologetic like.  
"I think you're amazing." She murmured under her breath hoping that he wouldn't hear. "I've admired how incredibly humble you are. Most actor can't really say that." She obviously hasn't done really good at hiding the fact she's in awe being in his presences.  
"You know what, Miss Cole?" He leaned back in his leather chair. Oh God. Lilly’s heart started to beat faster. "I really like you. You seem sweet, intelligent and capable of being my P.A. So to wrap up this meeting I would like to give you the job."  
Suddenly all motor and thinking ability stopped for Lilly. 'Did he just-'  
"I'm - I'm sorry, sir," She stuttered.  "Could you say that again?"  
He smiled and leaned his forearms on the desk. "I'm giving you the job, Lilly."   
"Okay. That's what I thought you said." Cole just sat there unable to move. Lilly wanted to cry she was so happy but thought against it. 'When I'm home,' She thought. 'I'll cry then.'  
"You alright, Miss Cole?" He reached over and put his left hand over hers. Her normal reaction was so scream like a teenage girl but she didn't. She wanted to though. Instead she let the feeling of his warm hand on hers sink in. "I don't need to call an ambulance do I?"  
"No! No! I'm fine," Lilly tried to ignore the feeling she got when he squeezed her hand gently. "I just didn't think I would get this job. I don't understand.."  
"What is there to be confused about?"  
"I mean, all those beautiful women out there with WAY more experience than me. I mean Kate has been a P.A. before and-"  
"Kate Prince?" He asked.  
"Yes, she's the one who pushed me into coming here. I figured I'd be too shy to talk to you."  
"Hmm. She's your friend?"  
"Best." She smiled down at their hands still touching. Her heart sank a little when he let go and pulled back.  
"The person I pick to be my personal assistant has to be someone I like and get along with. Not only has experience but a charming personality."  
"But I don't have experience."  
"No.. but there is a first for everything. You have the charm and when I'm done with you, you'll have the experience." Mr. Hopkins got up and walked about the desk to stand in front of her, extending his hand out to her. "Deal?"  
She smiled, standing up. "Deal! I won't let you down, Sir." Lilly took his hand and shook it. Electric power running up her arm just by a simple touch. If he is gonna effect her like this all the time, this might be a bad idea. 'Oh well!'  
"Good!" he clapped his hands together. "I'll call you Sunday, give you the details and then we will get to together on Monday at my house."  
"Yes, of course Sir. Thank you!" He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the door.  
"I should be thanking you. I didn't think I'd meet anyone worth while today."  
'He's so charming!' Lilly thought, 'This will be a challenge.'  
"That means a lot coming from you."   
"One more thing.. Well two more." He reached for the door handle but stopped. "I'm not an easy man to work for sometimes. Just warning you! And don't tell anyone you got the job. I wasn't supposed to pick so soon." Though the first part sounded more like a warning but Lilly wasn't gonna let this slip through her fingers.  
"I can handle it. Like I said, I won't let you down!" He studied her for a moment before smiling and opening the door for her.  
"It was a pleasure, Miss Cole. I can't wait for us to get to know each other better."   
"Likewise, Mr. Hopkins." She giggled and bowed. She stepped through and started down the hall. 'Be cool. Stay calm. Wait until your home to freak out." when she made it to the door to the waiting room, She turned around. Down at the other end was Anthony leaning against his door, his finger running across his lower lip as he watched her.  
She smiled as embarrassment flooded her cheeks as she waved at him. In turn he did the same. Lilly turned back and opened the door. The first face she saw was Kate's. Who got up and walked over to her.  
"Well?! How'd it go! Dish." Lilly's heart was racing and her whole body felt as if it would stop functioning any moment.  
"It - uh - it went good."   
Kate frowned, "That's all. Just good? Do you think you got it?"  
'YES! Haha'  
"Maybe. Probably not. I don't know." She needed to get home before she starts yelling and screaming her excitment.  
"You did talk to him right?" Kate asked when they got in her car.  
"Yes, I did talk to him." Lilly rolled her eyes. 'I might have flirted with him... Maybe..?'  
"And?!"  
"He's incredible."  
"Still want to fuck him?" Kate chuckled. Lilly snapped her head towards her friend.  
"Can you not!"  
'And yes! But that's not the point.'  
"What? I know you, Lil. Anyways, did you lean over show some boob? Hmm?"  
"No! Can you think about normal non sexual stuff for once."  
"No. I like sex." She shrugs. "And so would you if you had a good fuck once in a while."  
Lilly turned to look out the window.  Knowing she would get no where in this conversation.

When they pulled up to her apartments, Lilly thanked her and got out.  
"I'll text you!" She yelled from the car.  
"Okay!" Lilly waved her hand.

When she was in the safty of her apartment, she let everything she's held in since walking into his office out.  
"YEEEEEESSSS!" She danced into her bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. "I fucking got it!"   
Lilly couldn't believe what happened. She never thought she would ever get to meet him let alone get the job. The way he looked at her was... different. It made her heart race and warmth spread all over her body. It was probably her imagination but when she turned back and saw he was still in the doorway... He had that look.  
'Don't make something out of nothing, Lilly." She reminded herself. Goaning, she looked over to her clock next to her bed.  
"Fuck.." it was only 5 PM. She really wanted it to be Sunday... And then Monday. She will be in his house with him. She ran her hand through her light brown hair and sighed. What if she couldn't handle him? What if he wasn't as charming as she thinks? What if he comes to realize she isn't right for the job? Her anxiety starts to show.  
"Now is not the time to worry!" when she worries, she makes a mess out of everything she is trying to work for. Lilly remembered what Tony told her to do. So she took a deep breath in and out.  
"This is going to be her most interesting job yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format is weird.  
> I wrote it on wattpad first then copy and pasted it on here

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like  
> Feed back is always great!


End file.
